Esclavo de tus Piernas
by May Traumend
Summary: se mantuvo callada intentando despistar a quien fuera que la hubiera llamado… ¿princesa? Seguro que aquello había sido producto de su imaginación, o eso pensó hasta que notó como alguien toraba de sus braguitas, provocando picor en sus muslos con una barba que realmente necesitaba un apurado... REVIEWS Por Favor!


**Hola! Buenas noches a todos y todas. En esta ocasión os traigo un fic que, he de confesarlo, mientras lo fui escribiendo (llevaré como 5 meses intentando darle forma) encontré uno muy parecido, extremadamente parecido, buscando cositas en fanfiction, así que quiero alcarar que cualquier parecido de mi fanfic con el que yo encontré (que no recuerdo como se llama, pero se que es un dramione finalizado y que tiene mas capítulos que el mio, que es un one-shot) es pura COINCIDENCIA, puesto que son diferentes y ninguno de los dos cobramos por lo que escribimos, salvo Rowling, que con su personajes convierte en oro todo lo que tocan sus preciosos dedos. **

**Dicho esto, espero que disfrutéis del fic, y también he de pedir disculpas para aquellas chicas que me tienen en alerta y siguen "El Cambio", porque a lo mejor hayan creído que la alerta era para el último capitulo, que se estrena este viernes! **

**Ya prometo que me callo. Disfrutad!**

-Buenos días, mi princesa...

Hermione quiso abrir poco a poco sus ojos, cansados de tanto trabajo el día anterior en la clase de astrología, aunque realmente fuera ese mismo día por la madrugada, para ir a preparar su uniforme para hoy. Pero decidió calentar un poco más el hueco de su cama, por comodidad y por capricho hacia su persona, y se mantuvo callada intentando despistar a quien fuera que la hubiera llamado… ¿princesa? Seguro que aquello había sido producto de su imaginación, o eso se intentaba asegurar ella mientras se intentaba volver a dormir cinco minutos más.

O eso intentó, hasta que sintió un pequeño tirón de sus braguitas, y notó como desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus muslos alguien (un chico) la cubría de besos y caricias por completo, haciendo que le picaran los muslos ante el afeitado que claramente necesitaba aquella persona. Casi de un salto, se incorporó de la cama con los ojos desorbitados, la respiración agitada y con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la garganta.

-¿Pero qué te crees que estás hacien… -Hermione miró hacia abajo, donde en su tripa se apoyaba la cabeza de nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy, sin afeitar y casi sin vestir, y por poco y se duerme otra vez, pero _para siempre_-...do? Malfoy, ¿Qué coño haces tú en mi habitación? ¡Y haciendo…! En fin, esas cosas –le gritó. El chico le puso un dedo en los labios-.

-Como grites así vas a despertar a los monstruitos, y ya sabes lo poco que podemos estar solos últimamente… ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? –le pidió el chico, rascándose un poco el cabello. Entonces fue cuando Hermione notó que su pecho estaba abultado y adolorido y que la frente de chico estaba surcada de pequeñas arrugas. ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?-.

-¿Monstruitos? ¿Es que acaso hay otro monstruo más aparte de ti en mi cama, Malfoy?

-Vaya –dijo el chico, riéndose entre dientes-. Pensaba que había sido un lapsus _**freudiano**_, pero parece ser que te dio de nuevo por mi apellido… ¿cuánto hacía que no me lo decías? Al menos como diez años…

-¿Pero que estás diciendo? –Preguntó, pensando que el chico era estúpido-. Ayer mismo te llamé por tu apellido en el mismo momento en el que tú dijiste que yo era una sangresuc…

-Shhhh –le chistó el chico, mirándola ahora él a ella como si estuviera enferma-. ¡Te van a oír los niños! ¿Es que te has vuelto loca?

-¿Perdona? –Le replicó ella, mirándose de nuevo los pechos-. Estás en mi habitación sin mi permiso e intentando mantener relaciones conmigo sin mi permiso (que eso tiene un nombre, por si no lo sabías), ¿Y soy yo la que estoy loca?

-Hombre, teniendo en cuenta que llevamos casi diez años casados… -dijo el chico, haciendo como que contaba con los dedos-. Pues sí, hoy se te cruzó un cable, fíjate por donde. Ahora, déjame que te ayude a relajarte… -le pidió el chico, y tiró de sus piernas hacia él, y Hermione quedó tumbada en la cama-. Antes de que los chicos aparezcan.

Hermione quiso quitarle de entre sus piernas, realmente quiso, pero una fuerza vital que a ella le recordaba mucho a la fuerza de la costumbre le dijo que se quedara quieta y disfrutara. Cerró los ojos casi sin darse cuenta de lo que iba a ocurrir segundos después, pero de repente sonaron muchos golpes en la puerta, y Malfoy soltó un suspiro.

-Eso te pasa por gritar, Princesa, a ver si a la próxima nos levantamos mas silenciosos –le reprochó el hombre. Acto seguido, tras ver como Hermione se subía la ropa interior y el pantalón de pijama rápidamente, anunció- podeis pasar, chicos, no pasa nada.

-¡Si! –exclamó una vocecilla tras la puerta que no se hizo esperar. Hermione pudo ver, como si se tratara de una imagen a cámara lenta, que al menos seis o siete pares de pies se adelantaron corriendo hacia su cama, saltando, algunos con otros pequeños cogidos en brazos-. ¡Buenos días mamá! –Exclamó una niña rubia-.

-¿Mamá? –le preguntó desesperada al rubio, pero este le miró con una significativa expresión de "no rechaces a tu propia hija", y ella se conformó con extender los brazos y recoger a la niña, de unos seis o siete años-. Buenos días, _hija_…

-Mamá, hoy el hermano Charlie ha dicho "lo que tú ya sabes" –se chivó una niña un poco más pequeña que la anterior. Hermione pudo fijarse en que casi todas eran chicas, salvo un niño de cinco años con el pelo rubio platino que iba correteando con dos pequeñuelas que al parecer eran gemelas, al regazo de su padre, y otro de muy corta edad (un año, tal vez dos) que iba inseparablemente agarrado de la que parecía su hermana mayor-.

-¿No vas a pedírselo, mama? –preguntó la primera niña, de unos almendrados ojos castaños y con su pelo rubio y muy rizado-.

-¿El qué? –Preguntó, intentando que el rubio la socorriera, pues ella realmente estaba completamente descolocada de aquel lugar-.

-Su moneda de chocolate, princesa – le recordó el rubio, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-. Cuando dicen una palabra fea meten una de sus siete monedas de chocolate de la semana en el tarro de la cocina. ¿No… no te acuerdas? –le preguntó, y por lo bajo, añadió-. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que hablemos?

-Si, por favor –susurró ella también, insegura de si fiarse del rubio-.

-Chicos, os dejamos un segundito para hacer el desayuno, no hagáis ninguna cosa que os pueda costar una moneda, ¿de acuerdo? Cissy, vigila a tus hermanos –le pidió especialmente a la hija mayor-.

-Sí papi –obedeció, y ambos cerraron la puerta. Fue entonces cuando Hermione comenzó a comprender algo más toda aquella situación.

Ella no estaba en Hogwarts, en su sala común y mucho menos en su dormitorio. Ella estaba en lo que parecía una gran alcoba de una mansión que, definitivamente, no era la de los Malfoy, pero si era lo suficientemente grande como para alojar, al menos, a quince invitados. Paredes altas, techos decorados, alfombras por doquier y doble pasillo con escaleras en forma de i griega, que terminaban en una sola escalera gigante en la que, a la derecha, se situaban las cocinas. Allí es donde quiso llevarla Draco Malfoy por el brazo, dándole la mano, mientras ella caminaba intentando zafarse.

-¿Pero qué pasa, Hermione? –Le preguntó extrañado el chico-.

-Pasa que yo no debería estar aquí, ni contigo, ni con esos niños –le replicó de nuevo ella-. Yo no sé qué estoy haciendo aquí, así que te agradecería que me explicaras que está pasando.

-¿Pero cómo no te vas a acordar de nada, Hermione? Eso es absurdo –le dijo el chico, sonriendo-. ¿Me vas a decir que no recuerdas tampoco nuestro encuentro de anoche?

-Ni recuerdo ningún encuentro ni recuerdo haberme venido a vivir a esta casa tan enorme contigo, ni nada en absoluto –le repitió Hermione-. Tengo solo dieciséis años, por el amor de Merlín –exclamó- y todos os empeñáis en hacerme creer que esto es real, pero no voy a picar.

-¿Pero qué dices ahora, princesa? –le preguntó, mirándola ahora con preocupación-. Tal vez deberías pasar a mi despacho a que te ausculte –le recomendó-.

-Gracias _doctor amor_, pero me las arreglo muy bien solita, se dónde está la estación de Hogsmeade y puedo ir a la primera clase de la mañana sin problema –ironizó, y e chico realmente comenzó a preocuparse por ella-.

-¿Clase de la mañana? Vaya, hablas como si realmente te hubieras escapado de 1995 –bromeó el chico-.

-Y si no es así, ¿en que día piensas tu que vivimos? –replicó-.

-Pues hoy es quince de abril de 2011, el cumpleaños de tu hija mayor es mañana –le reprendió-. De verdad, que hoy estás muy rara, Hermione. Vamos, tenemos que hacer unas tostadas para los monstruitos –dijo el chico-.

-¿Cuántos son? –Le preguntó ella, intentando adaptarse hasta que consiguiera averiguar qué había pasado en su vida-.

-Pensaba que, como los habías traído tu al mundo, te acordarías mejor que yo. Son siete: Cissy, Margaret, el pequeño Charlie, las gemelas Meredith y Jane, Abraxas y la pequeña Sophie… y quiero que sepas que te digo todo esto –le explicó- porque pienso que has sufrido algún tipo de conmoción, y realmente pienso que deberíamos ir a mi despacho, porque es algo que me gustaría analizarte... –Hermione la miró ofendida, como si pensara que realmente el loco era él y no ella-. Por favor, no seas indiferente con los niños –le pidió el chico- porque ellos no tienen la culpa de que su madre no recuerde quienes son ellos esta mañana.

-Voy a averiguar que está pasando –le aseguró Hermione-. Y empezaré por saber cómo hemos llegado a estar juntos, porque parece completamente irreal. Los niños… no te preocupes, disimularé, pero ahora no tengo ganas de hablar de esto.

-Podemos hablar de eso más tarde, princesa –le aseguró, dándole una palmada en el trasero. Hermione se giró furiosa, pero vio que el chico lo había hecho tan vagamente que seguro que no se había dado cuenta de que le había palmeado el culo. Hermione suspiró y buscó, inconscientemente, el pan dentro de un mueble de la cocina, en el que casualmente (o no) se guardaba.

Tostó el pan en un pequeño grill de hierro que se calentaba en las brasas que había en el horno de piedra de su hogar, y el chico mientras iba abriendo los botes de mermelada, calentando leche en cazos y sacando cuchillos sin punta para untar, y tenía dos biberones puestos al baño maría en una cazuela aparte. Mientras, Hermione repasaba todo lo que había hecho el día anterior: Había asistido a las clases de la mañana, había charlado con Harry y Ron en el almuerzo sobre los Horrocruxes, y tras eso había ido a dormir para estar fresca cuando se llevara a cabo su examen de astrología. Después, como era lógico, al despertarse fue al gran comedor, cenó poco y fue a la torre a realizar su prueba. Al finalizar, y rendida en la cama, se quedó dormida al instante, a las dos de la mañana. También, muy a su pesar, recordó haber tenido un sueño…

En aquel sueño ella sentía calor, mucho calor… sentía a alguien entre sus piernas, haciéndole rozar su incipiente barba sobre sus muslos y sentía como una lengua rozaba sus pliegues, para luego subir hasta su tripa y sus pecho, y finalmente terminar en su boca, ahogando el pequeño gemido que daba comienzo a la penetración, y entonces recordó que había sido con él, con Draco Malfoy, con quien había soñado aquella noche que había hecho el amor… ¿O no había sido un sueño?

-Malfoy –le llamó-.

-¿Si, princesa? –Preguntó el chico despistado mientras sacaba las primeras rebanadas d pan del tostador-.

-¿Anoche hicimos el amor? –preguntó tímida ella. El chico soltó una risa floja por la nariz-.

-Dos veces, las mejores desde que nació Sophie. Me gustan los niños, pero tampoco es que la cuarentena me agrade demasiado…

-Dios mío, entonces el sueño que tuve anoche, esos dos…

-Esos dos orgasmos eran fruto de tu querido marido, que te adora y hace lo que tú quieras, _princesa_ –le susurró, dejando los botes abiertos y acercándose hacia ella por detrás, rozando su oído-. Cielo, ¿Estás excitada?

-¿Pero cómo lo sabes? –Exclamó ella, intentando cerrar un poco sus piernas-. ¿Qué me ha delatado?

-Siempre se te ponen las orejas coloradas –le señaló el chico-. Respira un poco y siéntate, yo me encargaré del desayuno hoy.

Hermione miró como los chicos iban bajando, haciendo una cadena con las manos y poniendo a las pequeñas entre los mayores, y sintió una repentina ola de cariño hacia aquellas siete personitas que bajaban a comer. La más pequeña, Sophie, que no llegaría a los dos años, estaba ya extendiendo sus brazos para que su padre la aupara. Su cabello castaño y enmarañado era, claramente, el de su madre, y sus ojos grises y su nariz eran de la familia de los Malfoy. Tras ella venían las dos gemelas, idénticas, con su hermano mayor, que las traía a cada una de una mano. Ellas eran rubias y con el cabello lacio y largo, y sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de su padre. El niño también era rubio platino, con los ojos azules. Aún no había podido observar a sus dos hijas mayores, Cissy y Margaret, que venían con el pequeño Abraxas, de al menos dos años, pero eran idénticas, con su cabello rubio oscuro y muy rizado, como su madre, y los ojos marrones. Ellas dos cerraban la comitiva, que seguramente antes era presidida por la pequeña Sophie, y cada uno abrió un cajón y sacó un mantel individual para sentarse a comer.

-Charlie, echa tu moneda dentro del tarro –le dijo su hermana mayor, Margaret-.

-No es justo, Maggie, ¡yo no lo hice a posta! –Se defendió el niño-.

-Abriste la boca y nadie te obligó a decir "cara-lo-que-sigue", así que tienes que echar una moneda, ¿verdad, mami? –le preguntó la niña, sonriendo-.

-Es verdad, cariño –disimuló ella-. Es una palabra muy fea. Vamos, Charlie, echa la moneda en el tarro –el niño, con malas pulgas, echó en el bote de cristal la moneda de chocolate-. ¿Cuántas te quedan ya?

-Esa era la última –dijo triste-.

-Eres muy mal hablado –le reprendió Hermione, y notó la sensación de "madre educadora" corriendo por sus venas-. Si hablaras mejor tendrías chuches que comer el fin de semana.

-Mamá, ¿vamos a celebrar algo mañana? –Preguntó Cissy-.

-Pues… -comenzó, insegura de qué debía contestar, pero el rubio la interrumpió con la mirada-.

-Cielo, mañana vamos a comer con la abuela, ¿Recuerdas? Como todos los sábados –le explicó el padre-.

-Ah –concluyó, la niña, decepcionada. Hermione miró de nuevo al chico, para decirle sin hablar lo cruel que había sido con la niña teniendo en cuenta que al día siguiente era su cumpleaños, pero él le guiñó un ojo de pasada y ella entonces comprendió todo-.

-Pero seguro que nos lo pasamos bien –dijo Hermione, sonriéndole a su niña y acariciándole el pelo-. Seguro que te lo pasarás muy bien en casa de la abuela…

-La abuela Cissy –la ayudó el rubio-. Niños, esto ya está –añadió, poniendo en la mesa el pan y las tostadas-. Ya sabéis, quien ayude a untar el pan a las gemelas recibirá una chocolatina más.

-¡Bien! –exclamó Charlie, y Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada relajada-.

-Hermione, ven al salón de estar, vamos a hablar mientras los niños comen –le dijo el chico-.

-De acuerdo.

Hermione salió de la grande y bien equipada cocina y se apresuró tras los pasos del chico, quien andaba a toda prisa hacia el salón que había al otro lado de las escaleras. Allí, en unos cómodos sillones de color verde, se sentaron a charlar, rodeados de un piano, unas alfombras, un suelo negro de parqué y algunos cuadros de antiguos miembros de la familia de Malfoy, que la observaban como si no fuera digna de sentarse en aquel lugar.

-Explícame, antes de nada, como es que he tenido siete hijos –le pidió la chica-.

-Siempre, desde que comenzamos juntos, has querido siete hijos –le dijo el chico, extrañado-. Incluso sabías los nombres, ¡Acertaste incluso en el orden de llegada!

-¿De verdad? –preguntó ella, perpleja-. Bueno, entonces, explícame como es que tú y yo hemos terminado estando juntos.

-Y casándonos –añadió-. Bueno, un día como otro cualquiera decidí meterme con el trío, por puro placer a las trastadas, como era mi costumbre.

-Hasta ahí suena muy creíble –aseguró ella-.

-Entonces, tu me dijiste algo así como que "eras mucho más amable casado y con hijos". Yo te dije que tú serías más amable si sintieras lo que era estar bajo mis sábanas. Entonces tú me respondiste algo que me dejó perplejo.

-¿Qué te dije exactamente? –preguntó asombrada ella de la situación que el chico le estaba relatando-.

-Me dijiste: "Mejor tenerte sin afeitar entre las piernas, porque las princesas nunca nos ponemos debajo".

-¿eso dije? –preguntó avergonzadísima-. No puedo creer mi descaro.

-Pues imagínate si creerías el mío cuando te contesté que quedábamos a las nueve en un aula vacía y tú me dijiste que sí, tan panchamente que pensaba que me ibas a tender una trampa. Pero no, aquella noche hicimos el amor, y desde entonces has sido la "princesa" de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione, completamente confundida por aquella confesión tan extraña, inverosímil pero, por lo que parecía, cierta, se colocó los dedos en las sienes y trató de relajarse. Repasó mentalmente los nombres de sus "hijos": Narcissa, Margaret, Charles, Meredith, Jane, Abraxas y, por último, Sophie. Todos rubios y con los ojos claros, ninguno tenía sus rasgos, excepto la pequeña Sophie, que era la viva imagen de su madre cuando tenía su edad. Enternecida sin saber muy bien por qué, Hermione miró su reloj despistada: eran las ocho menos cuarto, y de nuevo sin saber muy bien por qué se puso nerviosa. Su duda fue resuelta al instante por Draco.

-Santo Cielo, ¡es tarde! Debemos llevar a los niños a la parada del autobús –dijo, y se levantó de su sillón. Hermione se levantó tras él y le siguió con paso ligero-.

-¿Van al colegio? Pensaba que los hijos de magos estudiaban en casa –dijo Hermione-.

-Ellos no, tu preferiste que fueran al colegio, como los niños normales –le explicó el rubio, mostrándole una vez más, aunque sin querer, el tono decepcionado de su voz-. ¡Niños! –Exclamó-, coged las mochilas, nos vamos al autobús.

-Jo, pero si es viernes… ¿No podríamos tomarnos un día libre mami? –le preguntó el mayor de sus hijos varones-.

-No cielo, al colegio hay que ir todos los días –replicó Hermione, sintiendo entre extrañeza y familiaridad al decir esa frase-.

-Mamá tiene razón –les dijo el chico, poniéndoles a sus niñas las rebecas, y tendiendo la chaqueta del niño a Hermione para que se la pusiera ella también-. Al cole hay que ir todos los días.

Cogidos de la mano como una cadena, toda la familia fue saliendo de la mansión victoriana en la que vivían, caminando por los setos de su discreto y grande jardín de flores y camino. Al llegar a la reja de la puerta exterior, el rubio cerró con llave y luego, mirando a ambos lados, dio un toque adicional con su varita. Hermione, al darse la vuelta, pudo ver con mucha sorpresa que vivían en un barrio residencial muggle, en Hampstead, que a pesar de ser muggle era uno de los distritos mas caros de todo Londres. ¿Qué sino iba ella a esperar de Draco Malfoy? También pudo comprobar que su casa era la única del barrio que ocupaba por completo dos solares.

Los niños corrían de la mano de sus padres y sus otros hermanos, sabiendo que solo quedaban cinco minutos para que llegara el autobús. Casi asfixiados de correr, llegaron a tiempo a la parada de Prince Arthur Road, y con un suspiro de alivio vieron que el autobús, aunque estaba llegando, no se había ido sin ellos.

-Portaos bien en el colegio, chicos, y Cissy, si vuelve a decirte algo Eli Johnson díselo Miss Paula, ¿de acuerdo? Nada de magia "involuntaria" –la previno su padre. Ella se sonrojó un poco y le dio un beso en la mejilla, junto a su madre, que se despedía de todos con un beso mientras el chico hablaba con ella-.

-Portaos bien y atended mucho, ¿vale? –les avisó ella-.

-Si, mamá, ya verás como el poema de la primavera de Meredith vendrá hoy –le dijo Jane-. Ayer se le olvidó tráelo de clase, pero…

-…Hoy va a venir Jane conmigo a clase para recordármelo, así que te lo podré leer, mamá –terminó Meredith-.

-Eso es estupendo, niñas, pero rápido, que se irá el autobús sin vosotras –las apremió Hermione con una sonrisa. Cinco de sus siete hijos se apresuraron a subir al autobús, mientras que Sophie y Abraxas se quedaron con ellos, la niña cogida de la pierna de su padre y el pequeño agarrando la mano de mamá-. ¿Y ahora que?

-Ahora volvemos a casa y encendemos la chimenea para que tu madre se quede con los niños –le recordó, aunque mas bien para ella era una anunciación-.

-Así que te llevas bien con mi madre…

-Mejor que tú con la mía no, eso está claro –aseguró el chico-. Hace años que tu madre intenta fiarse de mí, sin resultados visibles, pero ella adora a nuestros hijos, ¿verdad que sí, Sophie? –le preguntó retóricamente a la niña, que miraba hacia todos lados desde los hombros de su padre, donde él mismo la había subido. Hermione cogía al pequeño en brazos, y éste no cesaba de arrancar cuantas hojas de los árboles y arbustos se pusieran al alcance de su mano-.

-No hagas eso, Abraxas –le reprendió sin darse cuenta Hermione-. Entonces le dejamos a los niños porque…

-Porque tu ibas a ir hoy a comprar la comida de la semana y yo tenía que ir a trabajar… Aunque realmente iba a ser una sorpresa –le explicaba mientras giraban ya la esquina que pertenecía a su calle-, porque iba a tomarme el día libre para poder estar los dos solos. Pero si no recuerdas siquiera si estamos casados, no sé que hacer ahora.

-Bueno, podemos tomarnos el día libre de todos modos –le replicó ella, con un tono que decía sin palabras "eres un materialista y seguro que piensas solo en el sexo"-, solo por el lujo de descansar unas horas y charlar un rato. Necesito saber más.

Al llegar a su hogar, los niños ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer. La pequeña se dio de la mano con su hermano y Draco entró en la chimenea con ellos con los fuegos verdes tan altos como él, y gritando el nombre de la casa donde Hermione conoció su infancia, se marcharon.

Hermione tuvo entonces cinco minutos para sentarse, cinco minutos para pensar qué estaba pasando en ese momento y por qué ella, con todos los chicos guapos y buenos que había en el mundo, decidió dar el sí a Draco Malfoy, que había sido siempre con ella un borde, un patán y un sinvergüenza.

Intentó recordar algo de su vida, algo que la hiciera comprender si es que estaba soñando o simplemente estaba demasiado estresada por sus exámenes y estaba teniendo algún tipo de fantasía o alucinación. Fuera como fuere, lo único que sacaba en claro era que, a pesar de que el rubio veía su relación de casados pluripaternales de lo más normal del mundo, ella aún sospechaba de él, y no sin razón, pues hasta el mismo día anterior por la noche, en el examen de Astrología, el chico había buscado un hueco en su apretado y estresante examen mal realizado para criticarla, meterse un poco con ella y de paso reírse de Harry y Ron. Y sin embargo acababa de conectar momentáneamente la casa de su madre muggle a la red flú para enviarle a dos de sus hijos para disfrutar de un momento a solas, un detalle que ni siquiera hubiera pensado que el chico tuviera con la gente de "su clase".

Cuando estaba reflexionando una vez mas sobre exactamente las mismas cosas, el rubio apareció de nuevo con un destello verde y cegador por la chimenea.

-Los niños estarán con tu madre hasta la hora del almuerzo, aproximadamente en cinco horas –dijo consultando su reloj-. Y he estado pensando que, como hoy no voy a ir al trabajo… ¿No me dejarías que te echara un vistazo, solo para asegurarnos de que estás bien?

-Pero ¿en qué se supone que trabajas tú? –le preguntó ella, completamente descolocada-. Siempre intentando "echarme un vistazo", ¿Es que eres psiquiatra o algo así?

-Soy Sanador, ¿Tampoco recuerdas eso entonces? –le dijo, intentando que no se le notase que intentaba hacer un cuadro mental con los síntomas de ella. Pero ella fue mas lista-.

-Ni te atrevas a examinarme mentalmente como quien examina a un animal en una jaula –le advirtió levantando un dedo-. Tengo siete hijos, pero no tengo ni una variz, ni una estría, no tengo sobrepeso… nada parece indicar que haya tenido un hijo –le replicó-.

-Tampoco parece que hayas superado una guerra, porque no tienes ni una sola cicatriz en el cuerpo, y sin embargo sales en "_grandes magos y brujas de finales del siglo XX_" y en la nueva edición de "_Historia de Hogwarts_" –le dijo entonces él-.

-¿Una guerra? –repitió Hermione, perpleja-. ¿Yo he superado una guerra? ¿Qué guerra?

-Es verdad, tampoco recuerdas eso –se dijo, una vez más, el rubio. Hermione le miró con empatía, pues al fin y al cabo debía ser duro que alguien a quien quieres no recuerde su vida contigo-. Vamos, Hermione, no es para tanto. Es solo un lapsus, se te pasará.

-No es un lapsus, yo acabo de terminar hace cinco horas el examen de astrología, que por cierto a ti te ha salido desastroso –le regañó- porque has usado mal el lunascopio todo el tiempo, a pesar de que era el más caro del mercado.

-Vaya, recuerdo ese examen, fue el único que hice con el lunascopio hasta que se prohibieron en Hogwarts –recordaba con añoranza Draco-.

-De verdad, no comprendo nada de nada, y no sé como voy a hacer para no volverme loca. ¿De verdad he conseguido confiar en ti y tú has vivido conmigo diez años?

-Quince años –le corrigió, y se levantó mientras hablaba para pasar al cuarto contiguo, del que salió con un estetoscopio y una pequeña linterna médica. Sobre su camisa gris y sus pantalones negros había colocado una túnica de color verde agua con un hueso y una varita entrecruzados, que Hermione reconoció de inmediato como una bata del hospital-. Comenzamos a salir en 1996, en sexto. Potter siempre te dijo que parecíamos sus padres, odiándose tanto tiempo y al final terminando juntos.

-Harry… ¿cómo están ellos en este futuro tan extraño? –preguntó interesada-.

-Bueno, Weasley sigue trabajando para Cooperación Mágica Internacional, y Potter sigue dando clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en el colegio –evadió el chico, intentando mirar el pecho y el corazón de Hermione con su estetoscopio y disimulando no saber nada más-.

-Solo eso –dijo ella, que parecía decepcionada-. ¿No hablamos a menudo?

-La verdad es que Harry no tiene mucho tiempo –le explicó el rubio, preparando con su voz el terreno para lo que vendría después-, pero Weasley… no quiere hablar contigo.

-Eso no es verdad, Ron nunca dejaría de hablarme de un día para otro -le porfió ella-.

-Nunca superó que comenzaras a salir con "el rubio relamido" cuando él te estuvo amando en secreto durante años, y tu no te diste ni cuenta –le dijo rápidamente, pensando que así el golpe sería menor-.

Hermione se sintió conmocionada por que Ron no hablaba con ella en aquel futuro extraño. Y había decidido llamarlo futuro porque, hubiera pasado lo que fuese que hubiese pasado, ella tenía quince años más y estaba casada. Eso tenía que ser el futuro. Aquello la quiso hacer llorar pero ella permaneció aparentemente impasible. Esos segundos en los que estuvo intentando aparentar serenidad fueron los que el rubio aprovechó para auscultarle, mirarle las pupilas y su respiración.

-No tienes nada, princesa –le aseguró el rubio-. Puede que sea una conmoción pasajera, no tiene por qué ser necesariamente algo permanente, podría ser temporal… Puedes subir a echarte un rato si quieres. Yo te subiré algo para que bebas un poco y te tranquilices.

Ella asintió vagamente y se quitó las zapatillas, para irse arrastrando los pies por la madera hasta la que recordaba que era la habitación de ambos. La cama aún estaba desecha, y se recostó en el lado derecho. El chico se deshacía en complacerla como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, y aunque un trato así siempre era de agradecer, por no mencionar de disfrutar, ella quería que no lo hiciera más. No era ningún secreto que la belleza del chico era sabida y codiciada por muchas chicas en Hogwarts, pero era solo eso, una belleza. Por dentro seguía siendo el narcisista, despiadado, cruel, malsano y descarado Draco Malfoy, el chico que odiaba a los Sangresucia y que Harry sospechaba que era mortífago.

Fue entonces cuando el chico llamó tres veces a la puerta, y a Hermione se le erizó el vello e los brazos de repente.

-Pasa.

-Te he traído un té –le anunció el rubio, que venía con una mano alzada haciendo levitar parsimoniosamente con la varita una bandeja de plata con una taza, una lechera y un cuenquito con terrones de azúcar-. Lo dejaré en la mesilla, para cuando te apetezca tomarlo. Tu varita la guardas en…

-…el primer cajón, lo sé –le dijo ella, aunque al ver la esperanza del chico en saberla recuperada, añadió rápidamente- siempre la he puesto en ese cajón, desde el día que la compré.

-De acuerdo, pues… si no necesitas nada, mejor iré abajo a mi despacho para arreglar papeleo.

-¿Tienes la marca tenebrosa? – le preguntó directamente Hermione. Al ver la expresión del rubio, sabiendo que seguramente ella ya habría tenido en el pasado una conversación igual y que tendría que hacerle pasar por aquello una vez más, se sintió un poco culpable. El chico se acercó a la cama-. Harry piensa… bueno, pensaba en sexto que eras un mortífago.

-Lo era –le dijo el chico. Se quitó el botón de la camisa gris y levantó con cuidado la seda de su piel. Casi desvanecida, envejecida de no ser invocada y, sin embargo, grabada a fuego en su piel, lucía la Marca del Señor Oscuro. Hermione se retiró un poco hacia atrás al verla-. Solo lo fui durante unos meses, solo tres meses.

-Pero estuviste en su presencia. Lord Voldemort te tuvo que tocar para poder hacerla –le explicaba ella, como si él no supiera el procedimiento. El chico se estremeció un poco al oír su nombre-.

-Eso no volvió a ocurrir, no pasó más porque renegué del Señor Oscuro –le explicó-. Tuve que huir cuando terminamos el curso, cuando Severus mató a Dumbledore…

-¿El profesor Dumbledore va a morir? –Preguntó con un hilo de voz Hermione-. No quiero que me digas nada más. Siento haber sacado el tema, no volveré a preguntar.

-No ocurre nada, tu ya lo sabías y terminaste aceptándolo –le dijo el chico, intentando quitarle peso al asunto-.

Hermione cogió la taza y se echó un chorrito de leche y dos terrones de azúcar. Al tomar el primer sorbo pudo notar claramente que ese no era té inglés, y miró al chico, que se había quitado la camisa y buscaba en las puertas del armario otra que ponerse. Intentando ignorar el sabor afrodisíaco que bajaba por su garganta y la imagen despreocupadamente sensual que acababa de cruzársele por enfrente, intentó mantener de nuevo una conversación:

-¿Qué tipo de té es? –le preguntó-.

-Jazmín con miel, tu favorito –le dijo el chico-. Siempre lo has tomado así, y Maggie ha seguido tus pasos y también lo toma –el chico, para no darle la espalda, se giró para hablar con ella cara a cara, con una camisa verde botella en las manos. Hermione tuvo que contener el aliento-.

-Por Dios Santo, ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado en el pecho, Malfoy? –Hermione se incorporó un poco de la cama y sin pensarlo pasó los dedos por las tres enormes franjas de cicatrices que surcaban los pectorales y el abdomen del chico-. ¿Sucedió en esa guerra de la que me hablaste?

-No, ni mucho menos –rió el chico, y ella se sintió estúpida por compadecerse del rubio en ese momento. Volvió a sorber un poco de té y lo dejó en la mesilla-. Sectumsempra.

-¿De veras fue tan grave? –le preguntó extrañada ella-.

-Me lo lanzó Harry en sexto, poco antes del examen de Astronomía, ¿no lo recuerdas?

Hermione cogió de nuevo su té y le dio un último sorbo antes de dejar la taza vacía en la bandeja de la mesilla, y entonces vio con horror que la cicatriz de su pecho no era la única que había en su cuerpo. Había mas en los brazos, en la espalda y (esta le impactó muchísimo) otra más en el cuello.

-Todas esas cicatrices… -comenzó ella, y el chico se giró, con el segundo botón desabrochado ya, y sonrió tristemente-.

-Son de la guerra. La guerra contra el Señor Oscuro –le explicó, por fin, a ella-.

-Yo no tengo cicatrices…

-Si las tienes… las tienes bajo la piel –le explicó el chico. Se acercó de nuevo a la cama y se sentó. Luego tiró de su brazo, lo giró hasta dar con la parte de atrás y le enseñó una marca rojiza que ella había pensado que era una mancha más de su pecosa piel-. Ahí abajo tienes una cicatriz de cuando Harry estaba luchando, vosotros dos le cubríais la retaguardia. Tu eres famosa, Hermione, ¿O acaso crees que vivimos en un barrio muggle residencial porque me encanta el olor de los lirios por la mañana? –Le sonrió el chico-.

-Pero tú no participaste en la guerra, ¿No es así? Eras un renegado de ambos bandos –reflexionó-, incluso tú mismo me has dicho que tuviste que exiliarte durante un año –le recordó-.

-Si, es cierto… pero no debes olvidar que el Señor Oscuro lo sabía todo, y descubrió mi paradero. Simplemente fui torturado, como tantos otros en mi misma situación. No deberías extrañarte –añadió, viendo como ella se ponía blanca-. Solo fueron unos cortes.

-Por poco te cortaron la cabeza –le dijo Hermione indignada, dándole la vuelta en la cama y observando con detenimiento la roja y ancha cicatriz de su nuca-.

-Hazme le favor y no hagas eso –le pidió el chico, cerrando un poco los ojos-. O tendré que estar bajo la ducha fría al menos un mes.

-Vale, lo siento –dijo ella, y se retiró rápidamente del apetecible y blanquecino cuerpo del rubio-. ¿No deberíamos hacer algo de provecho esta mañana? –propuso-.

-¿Acaso quieres ponerte a limpiar o algo así? –Le preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado-.

-Aún me cuesta un poco creerme que haya terminado con un chico como… en fin, como tú. No te ofendas –añadió rápidamente ella, pero el rubio simplemente siguió sonriendo-. Pero es que con tantas peleas, y tantísimos años de enemistad, no puedo concebir en mi cabeza que… en fin, soy una Sangresucia, ¿no?

-Si, bueno, si fueras uno de nuestros hijos tendrías que meter una moneda en el tarro –le dijo severamente-. Pero como no recuerdas ni que pie calzo, lo dejaré pasar…

-Como si tu supieras el mio –le replicó ella-.

-¿Y quien te crees que te regaló las pantuflas de conejito? –le dijo el chico, señalando con el dedo las zapatillas peludas que ella había arrojado al suelo antes de tumbarse en la cama-.

Hermione no dejaba de pensar en aquella situación tan extraña, y desde luego no era para menos, porque tener al chico mas atractivo de la casa Slytherin frente a ella, con unos agradables diez años más y completamente a su merced no era cosa de fiarse. El chico se tumbó junto a ella en la cama, mientras ella aun sentada, terminaba su té de jazmín y miel. Le oyó suspirar, y se preguntó qué estaría pensando en ese momento. Inconscientemente, se acurrucó en su hombro, haciendo que su rizado cabello le acariciara la cara al girarse.

Pero Hermione le intentaba no prestar demasiada atención, porque había visto como su piel se estremecía cuando ella la tocaba suavemente con sus dedos, e involuntariamente su corazón comenzó a bombear con más rapidez y su cerebro a funcionar con más lentitud. Al chico no le pasó desapercibida aquella situación, en la que la chica sentía una creciente emoción, y no solo en su pecho, precisamente.

-Te… ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó el chico, y ella supo al momento que estaba viendo sus orejas, coloradas irremediablemente, y que eso la había delatado-.

-Me encuentro perfectamente, muchas gracias –musitó ella en un tono de voz que pretendía ser neutral-.

-No me puedes engañar, princesa… -le replicó el chico, soltando la camisa verde y subiendo a la cama, a la _chica_-.

Hermione le miró, completamente paralizada, acercarse hasta su rostro desde la cama, y en aquel momento el flash de su noche anterior se fue haciendo más nítido: en su cabeza escuchaba sus gemidos, recordaba haber inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás debido a su incapacidad de sostenerla sobre sus hombros mientras s estremecía su cuerpo, recordaba su respiración, sus piernas abiertas, esas piernas que tan loco volvían a su marido…

Y ya no pudo pensar en nada más.

El chico la miró por unos instantes a los ojos, sabiendo que, al menos, había conseguido recordar la calurosa noche anterior, y sabiendo que tenía la mitad del terreno ganado, le dio un beso húmedo y agitado, que ella recibió como por costumbre, como si llevara realmente diecitantos años haciendo eso mismo con ése mismo chico en esa misma cama. Ella desabotonó lo poco que había abrochado en la camisa limpia de Malfoy, y observó de nuevo sus cicatrices, sobre su pulida y blanca piel. El chico la cogió por la cintura, ella sentada en la cama, y colocó sus caderas entre sus rodillas. Así ella estaba expectante a todo lo que él se moviera, todos sus gestos, sus ojos, su boca, sus gestos…

Aquello se le estaba yendo definitivamente de las manos.

Sintió como sus manos la buscaban con desesperación debajo del pijama ancho e innecesariamente infantil para ella, saboreando con las yemas de los dedos los vellos erizados de su piel. Puesto que en cierto modo era su primera vez, Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa, pero aun lo estuvo más cuando observó su propio vientre al ser despojada de su camisa de pijama y ver la enorme cicatriz que surcaba desde el ombligo hasta su pubis, donde se perdía en sus escasos vellos.

-¿Y eso…? –preguntó asustada-.

-Una cesárea, la de Margaret… ¿pero de verdad quieres hablar de eso ahora…?-le apresuró el chico. Su mano se deslizó, templada y decidida, por dentro del pantalón de pijama, y al notar su humedad latente contra sus dedos no pudo resistir la tentación de acariciarlo un poco más, retirando sus braguitas de algodón-.

-N-no… -susurró apenas ella, sintiendo como el calor en sus piernas y su vientre la hacían nublar su juicio-.

Sintiendo como su cuerpo se deleitaba con los dedos del chico, con los besos en su cuello y el aroma suave a té y a menta, entremezclados en el ambiente, parecían haber creado una especie de bomba de relojería bajo el vientre de Hermione, quien parecía que estuviese a punto de estallar. Sus pantalones habían caído al suelo hacía un tiempo, aunque ella no lo hubiese terminado de notar, y ya bajaban sus braguitas cuando, sin poder evitarlo, retiró sus codos del colchón para dejarse caer en él de espaldas, regando con su pelo toda la superficie mientras el chico bajaba ya por sus piernas morenas y depiladas.

-Ahora vas a entender por qué me prefieres en tus piernas, princesa…

Hermione no encontró tiempo ni palabras para protestarle cuando notó que algo humedo, rápido y caliente rozaba los pliegues de su intimidad, haciéndola suspirar tan fuerte que temió por un momento de que la ventana estuviese abierta y alguien la pudiese oír. Lo siguiente que recordaba, mientras su poca cordura se esfumaba cual humo del vapor de un tren en un día de ventisca, era que el chico había conseguido que ella se mojara solita más que si él la hubiese ayudado.

Volviendo a incorporarse, el chico recuperó su postura inicial sobre ella, rodeando sus caderas con las dos rodillas, se abrió paso con lentitud hasta entrar por completo en su humedad. Hermione notaba aquella sensación, caliente, húmeda, apretada y firme, como la mejor de toda su vida, incluidos sus nueve TIMO's de quinto y su beso en el baile de Navidad con Viktor Krum. Muchísimo mas que el olor a libro nuevo o césped cortado recientemente. Aquella sensación candente y despierta provocaron en ella un nuevo grito, que seguramente oyeran los muggles mañaneros que pasaran por su ventana de camino a la parada de autobús. Avergonzada y excitada al mismo tiempo intentó serenarse, aunque las fuertes y constantes embestidas de Malfoy encima de su cuerpo sudoroso y perfecto, con sus largos cabellos rubios haciéndole cosquillas en su pecho y su barriga, la impedían concentrarse en esa cuestión.

El recuerdo de aquella sesión matinal de sexo sin freno era tan ficticia, pero al mismo tiempo tan real…

Cuerpos sudados, respiraciones mezcladas, el sonido de una taza de té al romperse contra el suelo de madera, gritos, un ronco susurro en su oído por parte del chico, algo templado derramándose en su interior…

-Hermione, llegamos tarde a clase, despierta –la llamó una voz encima de su cara-.

Hermione Granger despertó, en su cama, mirando sus cortinas con dosel y luego a su compañera Parvati, que se arreglaba su moreno cabello con un cepillo de cerdas naturales. Al otro lado de la estancia, Lavender intentaba domesticar, con éxito, su cabello rubio y rizado, escondiéndolo en un bonito pañuelo rojo que combinaba con su uniforme. Las otras dos camas ya estaban desocupadas y hechas y sus compañeras seguramente desayunando.

-¿Dónde está Malfoy? –preguntó, cayendo después en la cuenta de lo estúpido de su pregunta-.

-Pues estará en su cama –contestó lavender, que ya se ponía su falda-. Quien viviera ahí dentro…

-Ya, pues espera sentada, al menos Padma tiene una oportunidad por ser Ravenclaw, pero nosotras… -chascó la lengua Parvati-. Tenemos tantas oportunidades con él como el calamar gigante las tiene con nosotras.

Riéndose de su simplón chiste, las chicas bajaron tranquilas, con sus maletas al hombro, y Hermione se vistió corriendo como el viento entre dos ventanas abiertas. Al bajar, saludó a Harry y Ron, que se ofreció a llevarle la maleta como todas las mañanas, y ella, rechazándolo como siempre, les instó a ir a desayunar.

Fue en el vestíbulo cuando oyó lo que estaba deseando no oír nunca jamás:

-Eh, Granger, ¿Qué te pasa hoy en el pelo? ¿Es que intentas imitar el de Potter, o competís por ser quienes peor llevan la cabellera de la historia de Hogwarts?

Era, por supuesto, Draco Malfoy, coreado por las risotadas de sus tontos amigos Crabbe y Goyle.

-Eras mas amable cuando estabas casado y con hij… -murmuró Hermione sin querer, sin siquiera pensarlo. Al momento, ¡plin!, una bombilla se encendió en su cabeza e interrumpió su frase. ¿Pero qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando con su vida? -.

-¿Qué has dicho, Granger? –le preguntó el chico, con desdén, mirándola ahora desde arriba como si quisiera hacer notar su superioridad-. ¿Qué sería mas amable si qué? A lo mejor tu serías mas amable si supieras lo que es estar debajo de mí, en mis sábanas.

Ahí estaba, ya lo había dicho, aquel sueño extraño, producto sin duda del cansancio de su examen de Astrología, la había acosado prácticamente en el mundo real. Y el chico había dicho exactamente las mismas palabras. ¿Y qué debía hacer, entonces?

La respuesta llegó sin dejarla pensar a sus labios.

-Te prefiero sin afeitar entre mis piernas, porque las princesas nunca nos colocamos debajo.

Ron por poco y se rompe la mandíbula de tanto abrirla, mientras que harry parecía un búho deslumbrado, con los ojos tan abiertos que debían de escocerle, mientras Hermione escuchaba sin oír que el chico le decía algo de "aula 12" y "las 9:30", mientras el trío se quedaba congelado en el sitio, cada uno por una razón distinta.

Hermione había dado un paso, sin querer, a su nueva vida.


End file.
